


Angel Over Your Shoulder

by katieluvanime



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angel Donna Noble, Angel Ianto Jones, F/M, Ianto watches over Jack always, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/pseuds/katieluvanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, as time lingered on into the millenniums, he would get this feeling in the back of his head. A soft brush against his memories and the smell of something sweet would linger in his nose. He would get the sudden urge for coffee, even though that hadn't been around for ages. He would smile softly and continue on his way, knowing his angel with no name was watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Over Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute sucker for Immortal Jack and Ianto waiting for him. I know that Jack is billions of years old and that he probably wouldn't remember Ianto but it breaks my heart to think that way! So I'm not going to! :-)

Every so often, as time lingered on into the millenniums, he would get this feeling in the back of his head. A soft brush against his memories and the smell of something sweet would linger in his nose. He would get the sudden urge for coffee, even though that hadn't been around for ages. He would smile softly and continue on his way, knowing his angel with no name was watching.

 

And watch he did. Since the very moment the last breath fell from his lips he waited. He watched. His friends and family were around him, keeping him company until one by one they walked into the light. Only he remained. He couldn't leave without the one person that needed that light the most. They would walk into it together. So he waited and relived memories of the past. And watched as new ones were made.

His name was forgotten long ago, when people moved on from Earth and rose to the stars. He went with them, with his wonderful timeless man, and for once in his life he was able to see what the stars were like up close. Billions upon billions of planets, endless amounts of people walked around him, never noticing him. They couldn't see him of course, no one could. Not even the man he stood so close to.

Jack. His charge was named Jack. His heart would ache when it was spoken by someone else, anyone else then him. First it was Alonso, then Kira. Then so many after that. They said his name like lovers always do...breathless. He missed speaking it, missed meaning it. He missed holding him close and whispering nothings that made sense to only them. But he would wait. He would have his chance again.

Then came the Doctor...always the Doctor. Since he followed Jack he knew the Time Lord was sure to show up. But the Doctor, in all his many forms, had his own angel over his shoulder. She was a ginger haired woman with kind, glowing gold eyes and a smile that lit up the room. He spoke to her once, just once, in passing as their two charges ran for the safety of the TARDIS. She simply laughed and smacked him lightly on the face.

"I can't leave my Space Man alone for too long. He tends to get into trouble."

Not long after their talk she took her Space Man's hand as he spent his last breaths. He whispered her name and touched her face with a smile as the light dissolved around them.

 

His Jack was alone again but not for long...never for long. He became Father to hundreds, to thousands. His legacy spread far and wide across the galaxy and his wisdom was well sought after. The Face of Boe they called him...but to him he was still Jack. The same quirky grin, the same wandering hands, and those blue eyes that seemed to glow. But things change...things always do. And with wisdom and fame there comes a great deal of hatred.

 

They destroyed his planet...his children. His poor Jack was grieving for his lost family even as he lost his own body. His healing had slowed over the years and couldn't keep up with the amount of damage that was left on him. He was placed in his jar and he lost his beautiful blue eyes. But still he watched over him, still he waited. He wept for the pain his beloved was in and escorted each and every one of his children as far as he could go. They wouldn't be alone in their journey home. It was the least he could do for his Jack.

Years past and he finally met Rose and a strange looking Doctor at the end of the Earth. Then years later still he met him again, a new face that was more familiar. She was still with him, smiling that wide tooth smile that reminded him so much of another that he fought and died with.

He thought sometimes that Jack could see him, could sense him standing by. He would close his eyes and smile slightly, even as he floated in his jar. His tendrils would move slowly back and forth, brushing against the side of the glass he was standing next to. He would bend down and run his fingers across the glass just over the cheek he longed to touch. Boe...Jack...would sigh and open his eyes, looking right through him. It was a nice thought; one that he would cherish for always.

Jack liked to disappear a lot. He wasn't sure how a large floating head in a jar could disappear as quickly as he did. He would think and travel as far as he wanted, backwards and forwards and sidewards through time. He met his Doctor over and over, different faces but still the same man. That's what was weird about time, something he would never understand. He saw the Time Lord die and yet here he was, waving around his Sonic Screwdriver and causing Jack to laugh air bubbles to the surface. Maybe he wasn't supposed to know. It didn't matter though...it kept his Captain from being too alone.

 

He finally settled in New New York. Bliss filled the air and in seven minutes it killed everyone it touched. People were trapped in the lower city in their floating cars, waiting for the sun to rise again. And his Jack...his wonderful hero...spent his life force protecting them. He smiled more these days, these years, even as his breaths shortened and wrinkles grew. He would stare into space, the space where he was standing, and whispered long forgotten words of nothing. His companion, a young cat nurse, would stay by his side until her final orders came to retrieve his long time friend. He stood with him, fought with him until his final burst of energy brought life back to the city.

"Remember Time Lord...you are not alone..."

His final warning was given...and his eyes closed for the last time.

He walked past the mourning Doctor and his red haired angel, only stopping briefly to touch her shoulder. She smiled at him and shooed him with her hand, even as her other settled on trembling shoulders. He felt a fingers brush against his, lightly, so slight and his eyes fell closed. Their palms touched, their fingers tangled as he helped Jack to his feet. His RAF coat settled around his broad shoulders, the collar lightly brushing his strong jaw. He smiled, is mouth stretched wide as his bright blue eyes shined. He nodded back as they started their walk. The light felt so warm against his face...he had been cold for so long.

"It's about time Sir. Your coffee is long since cold."

"Don't tell me you've been waiting this entire time Jones, Ianto Jones."

"A promise is a promise Sir. I did say I would be there at the end."

"So you did. Now don't get me wrong, you know what the Sir does to me, but how about letting those Welsh vowels say my name for once?"

"Careful Sir, that's harassment."


End file.
